Prince and the Not So Seemingly Pauper
by TalosMoon
Summary: Movie-esque. A young man and his uncle purchase slaves one day. The young man rescues a young girl, turns out to be more than she seems to be. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund come in later. CaspianxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The wagon, thundered over the cobblestones, as it entered the courtyard of the castle, while a young dark haired man, and his foreboding looking uncle, gazed upon it as it came to a stop just in front of them, and a dark skinned Calormen stepped off the front. "You said in your letter, you where looking for well disciplined slaves to act as servants, did you not?" questioned the man. "Yes, I'm looking for about 5, I'm not so sure about the boy though, he may want on as well." replied the uncle as his nephew looked at him with disgust. The Calormen slave driver walk back to the wagon and lifted up the cover, to reveal about 10 people, young and old cramped into a small wagon. "I'll take 4 strong men, and that woman." said the uncle as he pointed to 4 well built men, and a woman with a child, "but I don't want the child". The woman made a protesting noise, and the slave driver hit the wagon with a wooden pole. "Shut up!", he snapped. While the two men bargained over the price of the slaves, the young man, walked up to the wagon to investigate something that had caught his eye. A young fair skinned, and hair girl, to looked to be unconscious. " I'll take her," he told the man, handing him a pouch of coins, "that should be more than she appears to be worth" The young man reached into the wagon and lifted the young girl out and took her into the castle. The two men smiled at each other, and continued with the purchase.

Chapter One.

Arriana woke with a start. Her bright green eyes, fluttered as she took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was crossing a hot desert in a cramped wagon full of numerous other people. She sat up and gazed around the room, taking in the fine furnishings, and the rich bold colours of the fabrics. She looked down and realized she had be set on a bed, and beside her was a royal blue dress, and a note. She opened the note, thankful that her past owner had taught her how to read before he had passed on. ' There is a bath through the door by the wardrobe, and I hope to like the dress. I will be back by sundown to collect you for dinner.' There was no name, and it was a little messy. 'Must be a man's writing' she thought to herself. She gathered the dress her in arms, and made her way to the bath, taking note of the dimming light outside.

The young man, carried the girl into the castle and made his way up to his quarters, setting her down carefully on his bed. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. He quickly scribbled a few words onto it, and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a blue dress. "Mother I hope you are proud of me for doing this" he muttered to himself as he set both things down beside the girl and left the room, locking it from the outside. He wandered down the hall deep in thought not paying attention to where he was going, and ended up in the castle gardens, his favourite place in the castle, other than his own quarters, and his professors quarters that is. He wandered through the gardens and stopped at a door. He knocked once, then twice, and the door opened, to reveal a short stout man, with grey hair and glasses. They both retreated back into the room, deep in conversation.

The bath was paradise to Arrianas body. After being stuck inside that wagon for so long, anything felt like heaven. She slowly began to wash herself from all the dirt and sweat that had be caked on her body for the last few weeks, thankful that she hadnt contracted any sort of disease from the other slaves. Her hands grazed she whip slashes on her back and she winced. They still hadnt healed get. Feeling the scars from the other beatings she began to cry, hoping to what ever power there was that had brought her here, that this place wasnt near like the other horrible places she had been. Beaten, violated, forced against her own will, she was happy that she was still in good health, and suprisingly unlike the other young girls her age, wasnt robbed of her virginity. Her hand passed over the strange mark on her left shoulder, and she tried as hard as she could to remember her life before being kidnapped and sold into slavery. But try as she might, all she could remember was a beautiful green forest and a warm golden light. As she finished washing, she drained the massive tub and lifted her dainty but muscular body out of the tub and dried herself before putting on the blue dress and tidying up her disheveled hair. She walked back into the bedroom, and over to the full length mirror and was in disbelief of what she saw. The dress hugged her in all the right spots, and she looked like a princess. Her skin glowed, and her eyes sparkled. Arriana was in such awe that she didnt even notice the lock on the door click, and see a young man enter. '' It was my mothers'', the boys voice shook her out of her daze, and they both stared at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It was my mother's" A young male voice shook Arriana out of her daze, as she turned towards the voice, she froze. Before her was a young man, who was the definition of "Tall Dark and Handsome" He wore A dark green tunic and brown pants, with a glimmering sword belted about his trim waist. "That was my mothers favourite dress, and it looks just as stunning on you as it did her." Arriana smiled shyly, unsure of who this person was. "Umm. I really don't understand why I am here, and who you are.. " she muttered quietly. "Oh right. Sorry about that. My name is Caspian, and I am Prince of this kingdom, the Telmarine Kingdom. I saw you on that wagon, and I had you get you out of there... So I uh.. Bought you off the Calormane, and brought you her. I guess you could act as a maid servant... " Caspian told her. " I mean you can have the freedoms you want, but my uncle expects you to be of some service to me, and this was the best one I could think of."

Arriana stood in the center of the carpet, cheeks flushed as he told her this. She. Arriana, the girl would had no clue who she was or where she came from, was to be the maid servant of this stunning god? This was the best chance she had at living, than being cooped up in that filthy wagon. "I..I guess that's alright. I mean.. It could be worse." She smiled weakly at the Prince.

"Well, shall we go down for some dinner" Caspian asked offering his arm to Arriana. "Sure, that would be nice" she squeaked.

Caspian lead her through a maze of twisting hallways, veering off in all sorts of directions, Arriana knew full well that if she had tried to maneuver through this mess, she'd end up lost for sure. Finally, they stopped before a giant wooden door, which Caspian pushed open to reveal a huge hall with a single table in the centre, with a meal set up for the both of them at the head. "I hope you're hungry, because I had the chef cook a nice hearty meal" Caspian smiled at her taking in her wide eyes, and carnivorous look upon her face. At that moment, Arriana felt like she had never eaten before, and was taken over instantly by a ravenous hungry. She had to contain herself from her old ways of eating; Grabbing food, and stuffing it in her face, before any of the other slaves could steal it from her. "This is amazing." she choked as her swallowed her first bit of food. "I've never tasted anything so heavenly." Caspian smiled happy that he had a least gotten a few words out of her. He wanted to learn as much about this girl as he could. They finished the meal in silence. But not an awkward silence, an enjoyable comfortable silence. As she finished Arriana pushed back her plate, more full than she had ever felt before. She was bursting now with the instinct to explore, starting with this very room. "Do you mind if I wander this room a bit? Everything is so foreign to me." She asked politely, Caspian nodding his head in response. She stood up, and turned her back to Caspian, giving his the chance to see a few of the scars on her back that were visible due to the low back of the dress. "What are they from?" he asked getting up and walking over to her. "The scars on your back. They look like they must have hurt a lot." Arriana's face grew hot at the question. She had forgotten completely about the low back of the dress, and that a bunch of her scars were visible. At least he couldn't see the fresh wounds.

"They're..Uh.. from.. lashings, my old master used to beat me when I didn't please him. Which was quite often. They've all healed now, so it really doesn't matter." Caspian traced his fingers along a few of the scars, sending chills up Arriana's back making her feel uncomfortable, yet she didn't want him to stop. She jumped away from him, slightly shocked that he had touched her, and she blushed. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself.." He muttered, embrassed.

Arriana overcome by a sudden wave of fatigue yawned, and tried to steady herself from the lightheadedness caused by her lack of energy. She stumbled as Caspian reached out to catch her, but as she fell, her body twisted reopening the wounds on her back. She screamed in pain, as Caspian shocked by the sudden outburst nearly dropped her. "Are you okay?" He asked concern dripping from his voice, "What did you do?" "My back," She gasped in pain. Caspian placed Arriana gently on the floor, as her undid the back of his mother's dress, and cried out loud at the amount of blood that had already soaked through her underclothes. "Quickly, we need to get you to my quarters, this needs to be cleaned and bandaged" Caspian picked her back up and ran with her back to his room. Once they had gotten there, He set her down on the bed and helped her out of the dress. He ran into the the bathroom, and brought out a wet rag and some antiseptics, as well as some bandages. Arriana lifted her undershirt, embrassed by what had happened, and what needed to be done, to just below her breasts giving Caspian a good look at her half naked body, and the wounds that covered her back. Red angry slashes, covered her lower back, and it pained Caspian to even look at them. Blood oozed from each wound, and he sat down behind her and got to work. As he cleaned her back, he couldn't help but notice the soft, and suppleness to her skin, and how her body had the perfect curves. Well toned from being a slave all her life, and forced to do hard work had created the body of a goddess. Her creamy white skin glowed in the candle light, and Caspian couldn't help but stare.

The feel of Caspian's soft but calloused hands, felt wonderful on Arriana's skin as they gently brushed over it, as he wrapped the bandage around her stomach. She felt the warmth flow to her face as she imagined what the rest of his skin felt like. Perhaps like a slightly tanned blanket of silk beneath her fingertips, or luxurious velvet. Brought back from her dream by the sound of ripping cloth, Caspian was finishing up with her bandages. "There. That should do for now. I suggest you get some sleep, So I will give you some sleeping clothes and take you to your room." He handed her a long shirt and lead her to the next room over. "If you need anything, the Balconies are linked, so just walk over and knock on the window. I should wake up." he smiled at her and opened the door, revealing a spacious room, with large bed in the centre and a mirror and a wardrobe to one side, and a door to the bath on the other. Beside the bed was a window that Arriana assumed went out to the balcony Caspian spoke of. She turned back to him, to say goodnight, but instead he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight. I hope you sleep well" he smiled a warm smile that had a hint of teasing in it. Too embrassed to say anything Arriana nodded and Caspian turn and left the room. Arriana slid on the night shirt, and collapsed into the bed, out in seconds.


End file.
